The present invention relates to a technique of checking an electro-optical device using an element for converting an electrical operation into an optical operation and vice versa (hereinafter, generally referred to as an electro-optical element).
Electro-optical devices using electro-optical elements such as liquid crystals or organic light emitting diode (OLED) elements have been widely spread. For example, there has been conventionally proposed an active matrix type electro-optical device having a plurality of unit circuits (pixel circuits), which are arranged in a plane, for controlling operation of the electro-optical elements using switching elements such as thin film transistors. Such an active matrix type electro-optical device has a particular problem of errors of characteristics of the unit circuits (for example, electrical characteristics of the switching elements). To overcome this problem, for example, Patent Document 1 listed below discloses a technique of forming switching elements having the same configuration as the switching elements included in the unit circuits, separately from the unit circuits, and checking the characteristics of the unit circuits by checking their electrical characteristics.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-167123 (Paragraph 0019 and FIG. 1).